Ask Skippy 17 - Sitcom
BWfoxYUEtFQ Write the text of your article here! Synopsis A user called Duke Slytalker (to which Skippy noticed the name and copied Star Wars while also imitating Darth Vader) writes to Skippy and he says: "DEAR SKIPPEROONEY," which Skippy replies, "'Skipperooney?' What am I? A pasta?!". He continues to read the message: "WHO R YOU?". Confused, Skippy says he doesn't really get it, but Dennis shows up and tells Skippy he thinks Duke Slytalker meant: "How are you?" and leaves. Skippy then reads: "HOW R YOU?" and says he's fine and thanks him for asking. As he reads: "HAVE HAVE YOU--", he says it's like rap and mimics a rap song, rapping (twice), "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YA" and then raps fast, "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER EVER BEEN LIKE IN IN LIKE--" and then he tells the viewers to wait as he lets out a burp. Skippy says enough of the gibberish and tries to figure out what Duke Slytalker is trying to say to him: "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YA KNOW A T V SHOW!? LIKE A SITT COM? THAT OULD B SWEET DOGG." Skippy replies he's never been on a sitcom, although he does have a face for it and shows off a series of his "sitcom faces", with music playing in the background. After he says he doesn't know why anyone wants him, Skippy goes back to saying he's never been on a TV set or a sitcom. But the Cop says he has (to which Iggy tells Skippy he has) and he repeats himself after Skippy doesn't hear him (to which Iggy says he really has) and says that Iggy has seen it himself. When Cop says people say he looks just like Tom Selleck, Iggy says he thought he looked just like Tony Danza. But Cop says Tony Danza never had a mustache on TV, to which Iggy retorts that his mom never had a mustache on TV. Cop tells Skippy to excuse them for a second as he tells Iggy he has a trick for him and after he tells Iggy to come to him, he starts beating him up, with Iggy screaming. After the scene goes back on, Cop threatens to "beat the green off Iggy" if he ever makes fun of his mom's mustache again and Iggy apologizes. When Skippy frustratingly asks if they'll go see him, Cop and Iggy say they'll be right there. The scene then switches to a logo of Cop and Iggy in a spoof of Batman. Cop and Iggy meet up with Skippy and Cop says he has been on a show before and Iggy tells him it was so good. Skippy asks if they're kidding him, to which Iggy says, "Nope." When Cop asks Skippy if he would like to see it, he says he wouldn't mind seeing "that junk". Shocked, Iggy asks if he just called Cop's show junk, to which Skippy nods his head. Iggy tells Skippy he has the right to remain nodding his head, and the trio all nod their heads to the beat. Cop tells Iggy to go get the footage and he leaves to do so. Suddenly, Finney interrupts the scene by reminding them they never answered the question as to what happened when Skippy got arrested and asks if they understand the consequences (which he first misinterpreted as "diarcircumsenses" and then as "circumquences"), and says the fans demand to know when they're going to let them know what happens. Skippy and Cop tell Finney they'll do it pretty soon and he says his work is done and leaves. Iggy then comes back with the footage and tells Rufus T. to roll the film and Rufus waits until he yells, "ROLL THE STINKIN' TAPE!!!" and it does so. The film opens to a sitcom called The Trevor and Officer Harry Show, with Trevor and Cop (under the name Officer Harry) as the stars. It shows one episode where Trevor and Harry greet each other, when Harry notices a can of beans. As Trevor reads it, Harry tells Trevor to give it to him, to which he does. Then a man comes out of Trevor's pantry and asks if he can borrow their mayonnaise, but a confused Trevor asks what he's doing in his pantry and Harry asks if he's got any beans, to which he says no while he eats a snack. Harry orders the man to stay out of their pantry because that's where they keep their "pantry things". Trevor tells the man to go home and he does. In the next scene, Harry asks Trevor what's the valuable lesson they've learned and Trevor says the lesson is to lock his pantry door and if he doesn't have a lock on it, to get one. The show then ends. In the present day, Iggy compliments the show, saying it was so good and Cop thanks him. Cop then asks Skippy what would he give it if he had to summon up in one word. Skippy asks Iggy if he really wants to know, to which he says, "Yep." Skippy asks the viewers if they can guess it, to which they shout, "Yeah!". Cop says Skippy's gonna say it and they pause for a second for Skippy to say the word, but he instead says, "Salamander!". He laughs since Cop and Iggy thought he was gonna say it, but then he finally shouts the real word: "STUPID!". Before the episode ends, it cuts to a special bonus video that features Skippy and Iggy dancing to a rap song. Skippy then raps what he said from earlier (once again twice): "HAVE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN LIKE IN LIKE YEAH!". This goes to a "Cop solo" and Skippy tells him he has to sing something and Cop replies, "Well here I come!". Skippy asks if he's serious and a confused Iggy asks what that is supposed to mean. Cop says he thought they asked him to break it down and he starts dancing with the Creepy Old Lady. Cop asks to hear the ladies holler for him, to which the old lady does. Disgusted, Cop says he's gonna have to grab his 9 and maybe "he'll be doin' fine" and shoots the old lady and the screen fades to black. Skippy asks if the old lady is dead, to which she says, "Not yet." Then the "SKIPPYSHORTS!" logo comes up as Skippy's voice shouts in a fast tone, "STUPID!". Gallery Ask-skippy-sitcom.png Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes